


Hotel

by CascadingElegance



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Andy is sassy, Drinking, F/M, Hotel walls are thin, Hotels, Implied Hotel Sex, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Patrick is a sneaky bastard, Pete Wentz is Mad, Shirtless Pete, You're their opening act
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6263245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CascadingElegance/pseuds/CascadingElegance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the hotel you’re staying at messes up, you and Pete are stuck sleeping in the same room...and the same bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotel

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a really random thing I thought of...
> 
> And I'm thinking about a possible part two with Pete sexy time?
> 
> Yes? Maybe?

“What the fuck do you mean? We booked 5 rooms, not 3!” Pete yelled at the poor boy behind the counter of the hotel we were checking into. 

The boy nearly shrunk into himself as his hands began to fumble with the reservation paper they had for us. I bit my lip and glanced over at Patrick who just shrugged and moved to stand next to me. 

“I haven’t seen him this pissed in a while…” Patrick leaned over and whispered in my ear, making a face that made me giggle. 

“I’m sorry sir but the reservation that was made under the name you’ve provided only has 3 rooms, not 5. And I would love to fix it and add two more rooms but we are booked up for the night and there is nothing I can do…” The boy’s voice wavered as he looked down at the counter right when Pete slammed his fist down angrily.

I sighed, knowing there was nothing this boy could do for us. Walking over, I gripped Pete’s upper arm, pulling him away from the counter. “It’s okay, we’ll work this out. One of us will get their own room, while the other 4 will have to share with someone. It’s not a big deal.” As I tried to calm Pete down, Patrick went and got the keys. The sneaky bastard took one, throwing the other two at Pete, Joe, Andy, and I before running off and claiming a room to himself. This made Pete’s eye twitched as he became even more annoyed.

Joe bent down and picked up the two keys, sighing. “I’ll room with Andy. You two get the other one.” He tossed the last key to Pete, who caught it and looked at me. 

“Have fun.” Andy added as he and Joe walked away.

“Come on, I’m sure they’re not that dumb and the room has two beds.” I smiled at him, grabbing the key from his hand and heading up to our room. 

Shoving the key into the door and opening it, it turns out they really were that dumb. The room had a king size bed in the middle and a TV across from it, but that was it. There wasn’t even a couch.

“Oh, what the fuck?!” Pete exclaimed, slamming his luggage down onto the ground. I frowned and dropped my body down onto the bed, laying back and rubbing my hands over my face as I became annoyed.

“Hey, I don’t think I’m that bad.” I said playfully, trying to lighten up his mood a bit. Spending the night with angry Pete did not sound like a pleasant time, so I was going to do whatever I could to change that.

I removed my hands from my face just in time to see him smirk and shake his head. “Of course you’re not, that’s why you’re our opening act.” He winked and I rolled my eyes, pushing the blush away from my cheeks as I got up from the bed. 

I went over to the dresser that the television sat on and opened the top drawer, dumping some of my shit in there since we would be at the hotel for a couple of days. While I was doing that, Pete was digging through his bag and pulled out a pair of boxers.

He stretched his back and looked at me, holding the boxers. “Dibs on the shower!” He exclaimed with a grin, watching me whirl around and grimace at him instantly. 

“Peter Wentz!” I exclaimed as I watched him burst out laughing and run toward the bathroom. “You’re an asshole!”

“I know.” He called from the bathroom before I heard the shower flick on. At this point only God knew when I was going to get my chance at using the shower. Either he was going to take 10 years, or he was going to use all of the hot water. Or both, actually. Probably both.

It was about a half an hour later when Pete emerged from the bathroom, shirtless with just a pair of boxers on. I noticed his chest and hair were still a bit damp when I looked up, though I didn’t look long because I knew I would get distracted and he would catch me staring, which would have been awkward and I’m sure he would never let me live it down. 

“Showers all yours.” Pete said and dropped the clothes he was wearing before his shower into his suitcase, glancing over at me.

“Thanks.” I commented, getting up and pulling out a pair of shorts and an old T-Shirt from my bag, heading into the bathroom and taking a quick shower. It was about 10 minutes shorter than Pete’s, which made me laugh a little bit. 

I came out from the bathroom fully dressed to find Pete laying on the bed, staring down at his phone with a bottle of vodka pressed against his lips.

“Where the hell did you get that?” I asked, tossing my clothes from earlier into a drawer that wasn’t being used quickly, walking over to the bed and plopping down next to him.

“I brought it.” He answered simply, looking up from his phone and offering me the bottle. “Want some?” 

“Hell yeah, I would be an idiot not to.” I smirked, snatching the bottle out of his hand and pressing it to my lips. I took a swig and made a soft noise of content, watching out of the corner of my eye as Pete laughed. “You got the good shit, too.”

“Of course. Only the best.” He teased, pulling the bottle back to his lips.

It was only a matter of time until the both of us were feeling good, both rather tipsy from the amount that we had each drank. We had turned the television on, neither of us having any idea what we were watching, and somehow my head had ended up on Pete’s shoulder. 

He capped the bottle and put it on the ground, slipping down into the bed and taking me down with him. I moved away from him a bit, getting the hint that he probably wanted to go to bed. We had rehearsals and soundchecks for the majority of the next day, which meant we needed to get as much sleep as possible. 

He flicked the lamp off and I turned over so my back was toward him, getting comfortable. After about 15 minutes I realized that I probably wasn’t going to be able to sleep, and was wondering if Pete was having the same problem.

“Hey, are you sleeping?” I asked, rolling over only to find Pete staring at me, wide awake. “Oh, h-” before I could even utter the word hi, he had moved closer and grabbed my face, pressing his lips to mine roughly. 

“Fuck.” I whispered, moving closer as my hand touched his cheek before gliding up to knot in his bleach blonde hair. 

The hand that wasn’t gripping my face went down to wrap around my waist, dragging my body right up against his. 

It wasn’t long before I ran out of breath because the kiss was unexpected, causing me to pull back and just stare at him with confusion in my eyes. “Pete...what the hell?”

He just shook his head, looking a bit guilty but not like he regretted it. “...I don’t know, it just felt right.” He answered after a moment, voice husky and quiet. It drove me crazy.

“Hmmm, yeah I agree. That did just feel...right.” I whispered back. He began to lean in to kiss me again when someone started to pound on the wall.

“Okay, assholes. It’s late so either go the hell to bed or fuck already...quietly.” Andy yelled through the wall. Whoever said that the walls in hotel’s were paper thin was certainly correct. 

My face lit up like a tomato and I looked away from Pete, who was now grimacing. 

“Goodnight, asshole!” Pete called back to Andy, rolling over to he was on his back and staring up at the ceiling. Both Andy and Joe could be heard snickering from the other side of the wall.

I rolled back over so my back was facing Pete, my eyes on the floor. “Goodnight, Pete.” I whispered, letting my eyes drift shut even though I knew I wouldn’t be able to sleep for a while.

If only I knew what Pete’s plan was I wouldn’t have been so upset. He was waiting until Andy and Joe went to bed...

About an hour later, snoring could be heard from the room Andy and Joe were in. Both Pete and I were still awake, being absolutely silent until Pete grabbed my shoulder and turned me to face him, which caused me to squeak. 

I was on my back and Pete crawled on top of me. “Fuck him.” He whispered and leaned down, kissing me eagerly. “I want you.”

“No.” I whispered, gripping him tightly. “Fuck me.”


End file.
